


Mills Anatomy

by itsbecauseimaluthor



Category: Greys Anatomy, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, EvilQueen, F/F, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Swanmills - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbecauseimaluthor/pseuds/itsbecauseimaluthor
Summary: Three years after hopping a bus and leaving her wife alone with the newborn baby they'd adopted, Emma Swan found herself in a particularly sticky situation when an open attending position was filled by none other than Regina Mills, her wife. While it was unclear to many why Emma left, some claim that it was because Regina pressured her into adopting a child when she wasn't ready while others stuck to the story that Regina was supposed to be laid off due to budget cuts and Emma left so her wife could keep her job; a few of the other surgeons even claimed it was because Emma liked New York more than Maine, when the two meet again it became undoubtedly clear that neither of them was ready to move on from their relationship even after the strain Emma's actions put on it.





	1. Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad (lanareginamills) and I am continuing to update it through there as well.  
> There are some original characaters (mostly interns) based off of a few friends from instagram and this is based loosely off of Greys Anatomy with the characters of Once Upon a Time.  
> (While Robin and Ruby are in this, it is a SwanQueen book. They are only in it for drama in the beginning)

Emma rolled out of one of the on call beds when her pager went off, smirking as she noticed the intern beside her was still asleep. "Ruby, wake up." She said, staring at the woman until her eyes flickered open. "You have post ops to check and I have to go." She murmured, rolling her eyes when the brunette pulled her back down, "Em, no. Five more minutes please!" Ruby begged, sighing when Emma wiggled out of her grasp and stood up, beginning to put her dark blue scrubs back on. "I promise I'll make it up to you later." She said with a wink. She had secretly been sleeping with the intern for weeks now and in the beginning, it was just stress relief during her shifts, although now she had grown rather attached to the woman and accidentally had called her her girlfriend to one of the other attendings. "Yeah, you better." The other woman stated and watched Emma walk to the door, "Nice ass!" She called, a smirk on her lips as she rolled over to give herself those last five minutes of sleep that she wanted.

Emma made her way to the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor, exiting and making her way to the chief's office. "Alright, chief. What did you page me for?" She asked, offering the man a smile. "Ah, Dr. Swan. There's a new attending starting today," he began. "I would like for you to show her around a bit. She's scheduled to do a simple appendectomy this afternoon and I cleared your schedule so you can scrub in with her. Of course this will not be a permanent thing since she'll have her own service to run, but since she is coming from a smaller hospital in Maine, we want to be certain she meets this hospitals standards." He finished.

"Oh... Um, okay. Sure chief Gold, I have patients to check on so just send her up when she gets here." Emma replied. What did he think she was? A baby sitter? A tour guide? Surely an attending could do an appy without supervision. "I would show her around myself but I have a patient scheduled for surgery and have already pushed it twice." The man said. Emma nodded and just decided to go along with it, turning on her heels when the conversation was clearly over and starting towards the staircase this time. 

She glanced at the clock and quickened her pace, hurrying up the stairs to check on her patients. "Good morning, Grace." The blonde said as she walked into her first patient's room. One of her interns was already there and went through the chart as always as Emma moved over to check out her vitals. 'Nine year old girl, admitted to the ER for difficulty breathing. We have been treating her for Pneumonia and her stats have gone up by the day.' The intern read while Emma stood beside the bed, "Take a deep breath for me." She said, "and now let it out." She added, laughing softly when Grace got excited. "That's good right? That I can breathe better... I get to go home soon, right?" She asked excitedly. "Whoa, calm down there." Emma joked. "Keep breathing like that and you'll be feeling one hundred percent in no time. I think you'll probably knock me over next time." She added, smiling when Grace giggled.

Her day continued on like that until around noon when she was standing near the nurses station, sipping on her coffee. "Check what time the new attending is supposed to do her appy." She murmured to one of her interns and was looking down at her chart when a dark haired woman approached her.

Meanwhile, Regina was on her way into the hospital. She rushed inside and asked for directions to the chief's office, calming herself down before she opened the door. "Ah, you must be Regina Swan-Mills." Gold said, standing and extending his hand out to her. "Actually its just Mills now." She said softly before shaking his hand. The chief raised an eyebrow and sat back down, motioning for Regina to take a seat. "I was married years ago... but the person I was married to disappeared one day and I haven't seen her since. The only contact I have had was through my lawyers when we filed for the divorce... but don't worry, it will not at all impair my ability to work. I am more than grateful for this opportunity." She said with a tiny smile. She had been moving things back and fourth from Maine to New York for almost a month and she had finally brought the last of it over. "And it says here that you have a three year old son?" He asked, causing Regina to nod, "Yes, Henry." She replied. "I only ask because the hospital offers day care for the doctors children during the day." He explained and went through the usual procedure before handing Regina a pair of dark blue scrubs. "The attendings lounge is one floor down on the opposite side of the building. You can leave your things there and then head up to the PEDS floor where one of our other attendings will show you around." And with that, Regina nodded and had jogged off to get ready for her first day.

"Hello." Regina said softly as she arrived on the floor and easily found the woman she was looking for because of the dark blue scrubs, not having looked at the blondes face yet since she was pulling her long hair into a pony tail. "Sorry I'm a bit late, my flight was delayed." She apologized. "Yeah, it's fine." Emma shrugged as she filled out the chart. This woman's voice seemed oddly familiar and she hadn't looked up, so she didn't make the correlation of who the voice belonged to until she looked up to greet the woman properly and all the color faded from her face. "Regina?" She whispered. As Regina stopped looking around and her attention fell on the blonde before her, she felt her heart jump into her throat and she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "I had no idea you were in town... how are you? How's the baby?" Emma asked after a few seconds. "Take a guess." Regina murmured softly and looked towards the clock. "We have surgery in an hour, I'll go meet my patient." She stated and very quickly walked off.

She couldn't believe it, all those years of not having known where Emma was just for her to be at the same hospital she was now employed at. Regina hurried into the closest restroom and locked the door, leaning back against it as she took several deep breaths to calm herself down. "This was the last thing I needed today." She groaned to herself and pulled the door open, going to check in with her patient and make sure things were all set. 

It wasn't long before she had found the patient's room and had a pile of interns following her, begging to scrub in. "I could use an extra set of hands..." she trailed off and picked one darker haired woman who went on and on, "I don't mean to be rude, but your back story is not my concern." Regina said simply as she walked into the hospital room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Mills, I am going to be doing your surgery today." She introduced herself, offering the middle aged woman laying in the bed a friendly smile. As she usually did, Regina went over the risks involved with the surgery and made sure the woman understood before leaving the intern to prep her patient while she left and found her way to the OR floor.

Sitting down waiting for their surgery to start was none other than Emma Swan. But, instead of hiding out in the lounge like she wanted to, Regina walked over and sat down next to her. "So, queen prissy pants is going to talk to me now?" Emma asked in a snarky tone, glancing up from her phone and over at the woman beside her. "No, I wasn't planning on talking to you, I just want to wait here for my appy." Regina replied simply, not making eye contact with her. "Gina, you know I would never do anything to hurt you-" the blonde started, but was abruptly cut off. "Really? You wouldn't do anything to hurt me? Tell me Em-ma, is leaving in the middle of the night and hopping a bus, never planning to speak to your wife again the action of someone who doesn't want to hurt another? Is leaving me to raise the child we adopted alone your idea of not hurting me?" She asked sharply, watching as the blonde seemed to be grasping at straws on what to say. "I just... needed a break." She sighed, looking away from Regina and towards the clock, as if silently begging time to move quicker.

"Emma, I don't care why you did it. The point is we were together for five years. We were happy, got married. We had a house, a baby... and you just threw all of that away. You threw me and Henry away." Regina whispered, the pain she felt when she realized Emma wasn't coming back to her replaying in her mind and causing her voice to crack slightly. "It wasn't you... it was the hospital. They were going to fire you because there was only one spot open for an attending after budget cuts and I know how much you love your job." Emma tried to explain, although her reasoning didn't make Regina feel any better. "So instead of talking to your wife about it, you decide that running away is the best solution?" Regina snapped and stood up, running a hand across her forehead. "I work here now. I can handle that you work here and I suggest you get used to the fact that you'll be seeing me around." She stated, turning on her heel as she saw their patient being brought into OR 4. "My lawyer is going to call yours so we can finish up with this divorce paperwork." She mumbled before walking into the room and beginning to scrub in for surgery.

Even though there were so many things Emma wanted to say, she kept herself silent. How was she supposed to tell Regina that she still loved her when her actions years ago had put a different thought into her mind? Emma had never been good at expressing how she felt and it seemed like that was coming back to haunt her now. She went to scrub in and had just walked inside of the room as Regina was getting herself acquainted with everything. "Alright, count backwards from ten for me." The dark haired woman instructed and waited until the woman was under and the intern she selected had come in before asking for a blade and beginning.

"So, Regina," Emma started as she suctioned. "You can call me Dr. Mills." Regina stated simply as she began. "Alright, Dr. Mills. How is Henry?" She asked. "My son is perfectly fine and should be none of your concern." Was the reply she got, causing Emma to hold in a sigh. "And how old is he now? Gosh he must be what... two now?" She asked. While she knew Regina didn't want to talk to her, she was just curious about how things were going. "He's three." Regina said simply and looked over at her intern, "Would you like to suction?" She asked and continued to act like Emma wasn't in the room for the rest of the surgery. 

Of course she had done plenty of these procedures in the past and it went smoothly with no problems. "Page me when our patient is awake." Regina told her intern as she finished scrubbing out and walked off to one of the on call rooms since she wanted to call and check in with Henry's sitter quickly and that seemed like the quietest place. "I'll just be one moment and then the room is yours." The woman said when she heard the door quickly open and close. 

What happened next shocked her. Emma had walked in and in one swift movement had Regina pinned lightly against the wall. "Miss Swan!" Regina gasped, staring at her. "I will report you to-" She began her threat, although Emma silenced her with a kiss to her lips, causing Regina's eyes to widen. Emma had always had a certain effect on her, in fact, she'd fallen head over heels for the woman the first time they met. And while she returned the kiss with one of her own that was likely too eager, Regina pulled away and felt tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Gina, what is it?" Emma asked, bringing a hand up to wipe her tears, although the other woman pulled away from the gentle touch. "You left me... I had no one left besides Henry. Emma you left me all alone and after I accepted the fact that you weren't coming back, I told myself that I hated you and was better off without you... But looking at you now... I'm realizing that I still love you." She whispered, pulling away from Emma and picking up her phone, which had fallen when Emma so suddenly pushed her against the wall, and sliding it into her pocket.

The blonde sighed softly, "I still love you too, Regina. I only left you because I didn't feel like I had a choice. And yeah, maybe that wasn't the right way to go about things... but we could try to fix this mess I put us in." She offered, although her eyes flickered towards the door when it once again opened. It was Ruby. And by the shocked expression on her face, she was taking this situation entirely the wrong way. "You bitch!" Ruby shouted and was gone as quickly as she'd walked into the room. Emma had forgotten about their usual 'lunch dates' in this on call room.

"Who was that?" Regina asked softly, now having calmed down and wiped away her tears. She sent a quick text to the baby sitter and asked how Henry was doing before her gaze shifted towards Emma.

When those gorgeous brown eyes met her own light green ones, Emma felt her heart throbbing much as she had when she first met Regina. She knew that she couldn't lie to her anymore. Not again. She had lied enough to Regina even when their relationship was in a good place. So, the blonde cleared her throat and looked away for a moment before turning back towards the woman she still had undeniable feelings for. She decided to keep her voice low and could only hope that Regina would hear her out and understand that she was willing to set Ruby aside since to her, that relationship was more of a crush and the one she had with Regina meant so much more to her.

"She's... my girlfriend."


	2. How not to get Away With Lying

"Your girlfriend?" Regina asked, clearly dumbfounded. "So let me get this straight. You say that you still love me and you follow me in here and kiss me, when you have a girlfriend?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest the way she usually did when she was frustrated and trying to get her point across. "Um... Yeah. You know you're still really cute when you do the whole 'I'm trying to act tough thing'." Emma stated with a slight smirk, although Regina's indifferent facial expression hinted towards the fact that she was agitated. "Regina, I'll break up with her, okay? You moved here, right? You and Henry live in New York now. Divorces are expensive and time consuming. Let's be honest, neither of us have the free time to go through with this if there is a chance we don't have to. I will tell Ruby it's over and you and I can be happy again, that's what you want, right?" She asked, tilting her head when Regina looked away from her.

"Yes, that's what I want. I want to be happy. But Emma, I'm not sure that's with you anymore." The woman whispered, looking down at her pager when it buzzed. She moved to open the door, deciding that she could talk more with Emma later and perhaps she would have decided if she did want Emma back or not by then. She felt a hand on her arm stopping her and turned around to face the blonde who stepped forward and pressed a much softer kiss to her lips this time. "Just think about it, Gi. Please. I'll still leave her and I will wait for you. We don't have to take things fast but I promise I won't ever do what I did again." She assured her and smiled when Regina very quickly returned her kiss, "Talk to me when you aren't dating an intern and we can go from there." Regina replied and with that she turned and left.

After checking on her patient and being formally assigned interns, Regina took a few minutes to learn their names and go over her expectations. She found general surgery to be more interesting than just one specific aspect because it allowed her to expand her knowledge on more than just the heart or just bones and explained that when one of them asked. "Dr. Mills... I heard we were in the pit today?" One of the interns called. With a simple nod of her head, she began making her way towards the elevators and her interns followed right behind her like little ducklings causing her to groan and roll her eyes. "You can take the stairs." She stated, shooing them away from the elevators before she stepped in and hit the button to go down to the ER. 

The second she stepped out, it was clear that today was going to be a busy day and Regina hurried to put on gloves, waiting for her interns who did the same. "What's your name again?" The woman asked as she walked towards the doors to wait outside. "Oh, I'm Kayla Seins." The shortest intern replied with a smile, "Okay, you're with me today, Dr. Seins..." Regina trailed off and pointed to the second intern to get her name again, since she honestly forgot all of them in the short time she spent coming down. "Katelyn Meyers," the second intern replied and before she could even ask, her third one had already said "Cali Rogers."

By the time she'd gone over their names again, the first ambulance arrived and Regina waited until the paramedics had unloaded their patient before listening to the information while the man was rushed inside. "Kevin DuCoq, age 43. He passed out while driving to work and those in the other car are in the second ambulance." The paramedic told them before listing off his injuries. "I need a trauma bay!" Regina called and rushed the man inside the room before starting to check his pulse. "Page Neuro." She said after flashing a small light in front of the mans eyes, although she raised an eyebrow when she looked at her intern, who had giggled while she was writing down patient information, "Is something funny?" Regina questioned while she moved around to check the mans injuries and determined that he had a cracked rib as well. "It's nothing." Kayla said, trying to hold back another laugh. "It doesn't sound like nothing... he needs a chest tube." She mumbled but one of the other doctors who had migrated into the room with them was already on it. "It's just... do you not know what his name means?" The intern asked, forcing herself to just continue on with recording his information. 

Regina had started to reply when suddenly the man started gushing blood from a small cut on his neck that they hadn't even noticed yet. Kayla instantly pressed her hands to the wound and got a quick nod of her head from her attending as if approving of her quick thinking before Regina had someone call up and get them an OR. "Make sure to keep pressure on that." She said to her intern. "Yeah, I know, I got it." The other woman mumbled while they pushed the bed into the elevator and pressed the floor for the OR. But just as the doors were closing, a hysterical "Kevin!" Was heard down the hallway and a woman was running towards the elevator with Cali following her. "Miss! You have to stop!" She called, desperately trying to catch up with the woman who was sprinting down the hall. "Go, I got this." Kayla told Regina and the other doctor in the elevator nodded. "Wait for me, don't do anything when you get up there, just keep pressure on that." Regina said and stepped out of the elevator to handle the woman who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mills, we were taking care of the other patients and she came out of no where." Cali tried to explain, although Regina was more focused on getting this woman to calm her down. "Kevin is my boyfriend! I met him online... on Instagram and was meeting him for the first time!" She said quickly, her hands flailing while she talked. "And then I saw the ambulances and I got nervous because he was late so I followed them... oh my gosh, my poor Kevin!" She added, now sobbing. "If you want me to help your boyfriend, I need you to go with Dr. Rogers so I can do my job." Regina said, not even replying to the question of 'is he going to be okay?' Since she couldn't ever promise that. She waited until Cali started leading the still crying woman off to the waiting room before hurrying up to the OR to see what was actually wrong with the man.

Meanwhile, Emma had been trying to handle the situation with Ruby and was failing miserably. She had tried to tell the woman she was breaking up with her but when she saw how hurt her girlfriend was, she couldn't bring herself to say anything and they ended up in an on call room. "Em, should I be worried about that new attending?" Ruby asked, causing the blonde to sigh. "No." She said softly, forcing a small smile, "Everything will be fine." She whispered.

Emma couldn't have been more thankful when Ruby's pager went off and she watched her go before covering her face with her hands. "What are you doing?" She sighed to herself, pulling her scrubs back on and running her fingers through her hair. As much as she loved Regina, she loved Ruby too and at the moment couldn't bear to hurt either of them even though she knew what she was doing would just end up hurting all three of them even more. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when her pager went off and she rushed to OR 2, where she had been paged. "Good, we needed a PEDS surgeon." The doctor said as Emma walked inside, covering her mouth with a mask since she didn't know if she was needed to scrub in. "I need your opinion on how to proceed since I usually do this procedure on adults." They explained and Emma nodded before walking over and explaining what she would do.

She ended up walking out of the OR around the same time as Regina and her intern, although the two of them looked more upset than anything. "Bring him to the ICU and keep an eye on him." Regina said, causing Kayla to nod and walk off to follow the doctors bringing their patient up to be watched around the clock.

"Hey." Emma called softly, offering Regina a small smile. "I thought it was going to be an easy procedure. We would just handle the bleeding and he would be fine... we went through all that work, handled all the bleeding just for the Neurosurgeon to come tell us he has an inoperable brain tumor." Regina sighed, shaking her head as she pulled her scrub cap off. "I'm sorry, Gi," Emma said, "but you did all you could and your intern got good experience that she can use on other patients to save their lives in the future." She added, nodding when Regina asked if she was free for lunch. While she knew everyone lost patients and she couldn't save every single one of them, Regina was still disappointed that they couldn't do more for Kevin. 

She walked to the elevator with Emma and leaned back against it, silently watching the doors open and close as people got on and off the elevator. "So... I handled things with Ruby." Emma said, even though it was a lie. She was planning to. She was going to. She just hadn't yet. "Oh?" Regina asked simply and stepped out once they'd reach the floor with the cafeteria. "Yeah, I promised you I would." The blonde replied, grinning when that earned her a subtle kiss on the cheek as a thank you. 

Regina decided to get a kale salad and water to drink while Emma got grilled cheese and root beer. "You and your grilled cheese." Regina said with a chuckle as she sat down at a table and shook up her salad. "Can I ask you something?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes when the reply was 'you just did'. "Can I see Henry sometime?" She then asked, taking a bite of her grilled cheese when Regina paused eating her salad. "Emma, you have been absent for his entire life. Literally. He was a baby when you left and he doesn't even know you. I don't think that's a very good idea right now." The dark haired woman replied a few seconds after and then took another bite of her salad. Even though she knew it was a painful statement to make and probably even more painful for Emma to hear, but she had no idea if they were even going to be happy again together and didn't want to confuse Henry. "Yeah... I understand." Emma mumbled.

Throughout the course of their lunch, the two grew far happier than they were at the start of their conversation and they chatted about a few things that had happened while they were apart. It was cut short when Regina's pager went off and she instantly stood, "Shit." She whispered and leaned over the table, pressing a quick kiss to Emma's lips. "I have to go, I'll see you later!" She said and ran off, not even bothering with the elevator as she rushed towards the ICU where nurses were piling into her patients room. 

"Move! Move!" She yelled and shoved them out of the way, looking towards Kayla who was already trying to get a handle on the situation. Eventually they'd managed to get him stable, but Regina was worried about how much more stress his body could take given how much it had already been through. "His girlfriend is in the waiting room. Send her up here." She said to Kayla and sighed as she looked at the monitor.

Of course Kevin's loved one was emotional and broke down into tears when Regina explained the situation. She respectfully nodded and left the room when the other woman asked if she could be alone with him for a while.

The rest of the day wasn't nearly as chaotic as the start. Around eight Regina glanced towards the clock and knew she had to go and pick Henry up from daycare so she sent an intern to check on her other patients while she made her way to the attendings lounge to collect her things. She changed out of her scrubs and into the clothes she'd worn that morning before placing them in her little cubby and going to get her son. The second she saw him and he came running over to the door, her heart melted and she signed him out before picking henry up and hugging him. "Hey there, Henry!" She said with a huge smile. She kissed his cheek before setting him down and holding his hand, listening as he told her all about his day. She couldn't help but laugh when he got a few words mixed up and stopped by the interns room, peaking inside. "Good job today." She said to the three that she had on her service that day and then finally exited the hospital with henry to go home.

"You see! She's great!" Kayla said, sitting down on one of the benches and propping her feet up against the lockers. "Yeah, I guess she's fine. I have heard the attending for neuro is a pain in the ass so it could be worse." Cali joked, causing both Kayla and Katelyn to laugh. "Who? Dr. Locksley? He's not that bad. And at least he doesn't cheat on people with their girlfriends." Ruby stated bitterly, her words causing the entire room to fall silent. "She thinks she can get away with lying... I bet you she hasn't even told that new attending about me!" She added. "Well... I'm on call tonight so I better sleep while I can." Kayla murmured and stood, leaving the room since she didn't want to be involved in the drama. 

She noticed Emma in the hallway and stopped her. "It's not really any of my business and the only reason I'm telling you is because it involves you. Ruby is pretty upset and you might want to go handle it before she starts telling more people and you have a problem." Kayla stated simply. It wasn't her business and honestly she couldn't care less but she felt like Emma deserved to know. Since she honestly knew nothing about what was going on, Kayla just kept walking until she found an on call room and unknowingly she walked in and flipped the lights on. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed when she noticed two startled doctors staring at her. She slapped her hands over her eyes and left the room almost as quickly as she had entered it and just decided to sleep on one of the extra hospital beds laying around in the hallway since she didn't want to walk in on anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I try to make my chapters 2000+ words, however, in the future, they may be shorter if chapters begin to drag on.   
> While this is a SwanQueen book, I know there are some people who don't care much for it, so I am trying not to center it just on SwanQueen and have ideas for a few other ships along the way.


End file.
